


El Mayarah - Season 6 Opening Scene

by annabell_supercorpxoxo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 6x01, Crying, Cute, El mayarah, Embrace, F/F, Fluff, Freya Ridings, Instrumental version, Opening Scene, Reunion, SuperCorp, Sweet, You mean the world to me, hug, season 6, stronger together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabell_supercorpxoxo/pseuds/annabell_supercorpxoxo
Summary: I am so dissapointed in the writing of the show. So this is my fluffy idea/wish for the opening scene in season 6.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	El Mayarah - Season 6 Opening Scene

**Supergirl Season 6 Episode 1**

**“El Mayarah“**

**Opening Scene**

_*continuation of the last scene between Kara and Lena in 5x19*_

Finally setting the start to rebuild their relationship, Lena offers Kara a handshake to offer her partnership. Her former best friend reaches for her hand and holds it with a tight grip. Kara gives in and pulls Lena into a tight embrace. While holding one another dearly, after a few seconds both of them start crying.

_*Instrumental version of “You Mean the World to Me” by Freya Ridings starts to play `0:59 – 2:10´ in the background while their hard breathing and crying is still audible*_

Kara leans her forehead against Lena’s and gently supports her partners face with her hands. Slowly opening their eyes and staring deeply in them, while a small smile is forming on their faces as the tears continue to fall. The CEO leans her head in the crook of the reporter’s neck while still holding each other tightly. The Girl of Steel rests her head on top of Lena’s. Both of them knew in this moment that they could rebuild their relationship and they would even come stronger out of it.

Alex who entered the room again a few seconds ago to tell them news, saw them having their long-awaited reunion (*visible in the background*). Deciding that it could wait a few more minutes, (*short camera focus on Alex*) she left silently again with a smile on her face.

_*camera focus is back on Kara and Lena still embracing each other*_

_*scene blacks out when the song reaches `2:00´ and continues playing until `2:10´ after that Kara whispers “El mayarah”, Lena repeats it more silent, followed by a few seconds of silence*_

**Lyrics for the song excerpt (that would play in the official version)**

'Cause I know I don't let you see  
But you mean the world to me  
And I know that I can be pretty mean  
But you mean the world to me

What the hell is wrong with me?  
I just sat there and watched you leave  
I am not this ice queen  
And you think I don't feel anything  
There's a fear that I've known  
And it's cut you to the bone  
And I'm so sorry I've never shown  
Just how much you hold

**You Mean The World To Me (Official Video) – Freya Ridings**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJt8RDOjKBU 

**Instrumental version**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AvA8CYBLY0

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) Feel free to leave Kudos and Comments.  
> #SupercorpEndgame


End file.
